


So.. you're a Prince?

by teainthetardiswithloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teainthetardiswithloki/pseuds/teainthetardiswithloki
Summary: For the dialogue prompt:“So…”“No.”“You’re a prince?”“No. I’m not.”“That’s not what they’re saying.”
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	So.. you're a Prince?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but here have it. This could turn into a thing if we're feelin' it?

“Prince Anthony, we have need of you at court. You know I would not be here if it were not dire.”

The conference room packed with avengers at the compound froze, staring at the newest arrival. She was covered in black tattoos from head to toe, the pointed tips of her ears peeking out though her hair and dressed in a regal looking uniform.

“One of the old folk.” Loki said softly.

Tony stood frozen at the head of the conference table, where he’d been in the middle of a debrief spiel.

“You Grace? We must go.” The Fae glanced around the room quickly, “Now, preferably.”

“Stark, there something you want to tell me?” Fury said from across the room

“Uhhh…” Tony muttered, “Not really?”

“Prince Anthony, please. We must go.” The Fae in question seemed frantic, moving to place a hand on Tony’s arm.

Tony nodded, “Right. Okay. Court emergency.” He glanced at Loki, the director, then back to the Fae at his side. “What am I walking into here Mira? Is it an actual emergency?”

The Fae grinned, “Someone tried to assassinate your Mother and we’re in the middle the beginnings of a civil war.” She patted the side of his face, “We need your pretty face and charm, preferably as soon as possible.”

Tony took a breath, “Right. Civil War.” He met Loki’s gaze, “I’ll explain when I get back. I give you my word.”

The trickster nodded, a sharp smile on his face, “By all means, I can be patient.”

Tony grinned as the woman opened a portal behind him and in a blink he was gone.

Fury was, in a word, furious, “What the FUCK!”

000000

“So…”

“No Loki”

“You’re a prince?”

“No. I’m not.”

The trickster raised a brow, “That’s not what they’re saying.”

Tony sighed and downed his glass of scotch, the personal guard Mira had sent back with him chuckling from their various corners of the room.

Loki hummed thoughtfully, “I guess this means that if I propose a courtship to you I need to have gifts suitable for your station as a Prince?”

Tony groaned and flopped down on the couch, head in his hands as Jarvis chimed in.

“Sir, director Fury is on the line demanding to speak with you. His exact words were ‘tell the Prince he’s got some explaining to do.’”

Tony groaned again, louder this time as he sat back, head lolling on the back of the couch. “Jarvis please order me a birthday party worth of liquor. To be delivered immediately.”

Loki laughed and Tony rolled his head to meet his gaze, pointing a finger at the god “You think this is funny? Just wait until the court – or stars forbid _my mother_ – decides to introduce herself to you and SHIELD.”

Loki’s expression slowly morphed into something a little more horrified, “The Queen of the Fae.” he breathed, “Oh by the Norns.”

Tony grinned, all sharp edges, “Yeah, exactly.”


End file.
